Eternal Friends
by shad0w118
Summary: Running late, Athrun and Kira are suppose to meet with Cagalli and Lacus.In their rush for time, something bad happens. After the crash Kira has amnesia ,Fllay is trying to get Kira back with the opportunity.Read to find out more and please leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Friends**

DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own Gundam Seed. The story is purely fictional and any similarities are coincidence._

**Chapter 1- Late**

"Come on already, we're late as it is." yelled Kira.

"5 seconds, give me 5 seconds." replied a voice.

"5…4…3…2…1… Your 5 seconds are up, Athrun. Can we get a move on now." counted Kira.

Rushing out, a blue hair, green eyes boy was panting for breath. He looked up at his brown hair, violet eyes friend who had an annoyed face plaster on.

"Oh, come on Kira, it's not the end of the world as we know it." Athrun tried to ease up his friend.

"You really lack time management, Athrun. You maybe the best at everything but you really need to work on being punctual." Kira sigh…

"I'm not the best at every thing you know. You are just as good in everything you do sometimes even far better than me, I might add." retorted Athrun.

"Stop being so modest, there is nothing for you to be shy about. Being good at the things you do isn't a bad thing. I just don't understand why you try to hide your talent." Athrun added.

"I know I don't have self confidence like you do, Athrun, but you don't have to keep bringing it up you know. I'm just not as comfortable like you are when it comes to displaying it out. I don't like the looks people gives us coordinators." replied Kira.

They got on to Athrun's car. They reversed from the driveway and speed off towards their destination.

"You know how Cagalli is. She'll be mad. No… she'll be furious with us. And she had pre-warned you to be punctual." Kira continued their conversation.

"You know, Kira that sister of yours have to take anger management classes." replied Athrun.

"Well…. I can't believe I'm agreeing with you but I guess she should. But what I don't get is how do you stand up to her wrath and still live to tell the tale." retorted Kira.

"Many tried and came back worst for wear."

A crimson shade of red appeared on Athrun's cheeks.

"That's for me to know and for you to keep guessing"

"Spoil sport" Kira pouted.

"Oh!... Come on now Kira, don't tell me you're offended." He glanced at his passenger and shoved him playfully.

"Oi…. Athrun, keep your hands to yourself or on the wheel for that matter."replied an astounded Kira when his friend shoved him.

HONK….HONK…

"Look out Athrun. Look out for that car." Kira shouted.

ARGH….

Both their worlds was clouded in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Crashed**

A car had just turn out of the T-junction. As Athrun was not concentrating on the road as he should have, he did not see it coming out. When Kira shouted to warn him, it was already too late. He slammed the brakes but the inertia force kept pushing the car towards the opposing car.

BANG……CRASH…….

Athrun lost consciousness. I'm sorry Kira for getting you into this. I'm sorry Cagalli, please let me see you one last time.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on work faster. Quickly cut open that door." shouted someone.

Kling…..ing..ing( i'm not sure how it sounds)

It sounded like a chainsaw cutting through metal.

Athrun was semi-conscious. Slipping in and out of the state. He felt someone yank open the car door and carried him out of the car wreckage and place him on a stretcher.

"We've got a pulse. Now quickly clean that cut on the forehead. He might have a concussion but the rest are minor bruise and cuts."

"The driver of the other car got out with minor injuries. But the boy who was with this guy is still trapped under all that metal. The rescue teams are having trouble getting him out. He is bleeding profusely and needs help immediately. I'm afraid he'll not make it if they don't get him out soon."

Athrun's mind was racing; these people must be talking about Kira. Oh My God.What have I done. If anything happens to Kira, I won't be able to forgive myself. Cagalli and Lacus will hate me. Athrun consciousness slept away again.

_Meanwhile…_

Heave…heave…heave…

The firemen and rescue teams finally managed to dislodge and cut away the metal blocking their way to rescue Kira. There was a pool of blood on the floor, it was coming from a wound where there was a metal piece sticking out of Kira's shoulder. The metal passed from the back through the front, it completely went through Kira's shoulder. The rescue team dare not pull out that metal piece in fear of causing unstoppable bleeding. They need to race him to the hospital stat.

"There I got a pulse, it's very weak. We need to go now. Call ahead to get the operating room prepared."

----------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli, hurry up. How did this happen?" cried Lacus.

They were on their way to the hospital after receiving news about the accident.

"Don't worry Lacus. Everything is going to be ok. They are fighters. They'll make it through this. We'll reach the hospital in a jiffy." Cagalli tried to comfort Lacus. But deep down, she too was worried about Athrun and Kira.

_Flashback_

"So it's settled then, we'll meet up at the park on Saturday then go hang out together." Cagalli confirmed their plans for the coming Saturday with the guys.

"It's going to be a great day, I promise." replied Athrun.

"Just make sure you are not late like the last time. You made me stand there like an idiot for 2 hours you know. It you are late again you are going to get it real bad, ATHRUN ZALA." warned Cagalli.

Kira and Lacus watch the couple bickering and smiled.

"They are always at each others necks" said Kira.

"I wonder how their relationship last this long. No one have ever lasted more than a week going out with Cagalli. I remember the last guy she dated…umm… I think his name was Ahmed. He totally freaked out when he sent her home after their first date. He yelled at Cagalli to stay away from him as long as she lives. That was classic." continued Kira.

"Kira … How could you say that about Cagalli. She's your sister and Athrun's your best friend." said an astonished Lacus.

"Besides I think they are cute together and are meant for each other." said Lacus fondly.

"Well so do I, just like you and I are meant for each other" said Kira and he kissed her.

_End Flashback_

----------------------------------------------

_Saturday, At the park_

"Where are they? Late again I suppose" said a frustrated Cagalli.

"Oh.. don't worry Cagalli, they'll be here shortly." Lacus tried to cool down Cagalli.

Just then Cagalli's phone rang.

"Hello, is this Cagalli Yula Antha? I'm calling from St Mary's Hospital"

"Yes, I am she." answered Cagalli.

Your brother Kira Yamato and his friend Athrun Zala met with a car accident and are now admitted here. Could you please come as soon as possible?"

Cagalli's face paled when she heard that Kira and Athrun are at the hospital and dropped the phone.

"Hello, Ms Antha, are you still there?"

Lacus picked up the phone and was shocked to hear the news. She quickly thanked the nurse and ended the call. Then she usher Cagalli towards the car to go to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Surgery**

_At the hospital_

"Nurse could you tell me where are the patients from the car accident which arrive just now?" asked Cagalli in a hurry when she reach the nurse station at the emergency department.

"What are their names and are you family?" asked the nurse.

"Kira Yamati and Athrun Zala. I'm Kira's sister and Athrun's girlfriend. What is their condition, are they ok?"

"Please wait a minute, while I check for you." replied the nurse

"Please hurry and thank you" Lacus replied.

"Ah… they are just down the end of this corridor to your right." replied the nurse.

"Thank you" chorus both Lacus and Cagalli. And they rush down the corridor.

Just as they reach the emergency room, the curtain pulled open and out came a bed with Athrun on it. They quickly rush towards to doctor.

"Doctor, how is he doing and how is Kira doing?" asked Lacus.

"Are you family of theirs? Well…" he consulted his charts. "Mr Zala here has a minor concussion and will have to be admitted for further observations."

"Nurse could you push Mr Zala here to his room." the doctor told the nurse.

"As for Mr Yamato, things are not faring so well I'm afraid." the doctor continued.

"What's wrong with Kira?" asked Lacus almost at the edge of tears.

"Mr Yamato was banged up pretty badly. A piece of metal went all the way through his shoulder. He lost a lot blood and to make matters worst he has severe internal bleeding and a fractured skull. He is in the operating room right now. The doctors are trying their best to remove the impaled metal" answered the doctor.

"Will my brother be alright" asked Cagalli.

"To tell the truth, the chances of him making it are slim but we're trying our best"assured the doctor.

"Doctor you've got to save him" cried Lacus.

"Don't worry we'll do our best. Now would like to visit Mr Zala? He was pushed to Room 303. He'll come around when the anesthetics pass." replied the doctor

"You go on Cagalli, see how's Athrun doing. I'm going to stay here and wait for news on Kira." Lacus told Cagalli.

"Um...OK. But inform me if anything comes up." Cagalli answered reluctantly.

With that Cagalli turned and headed towards Athrun's room. The doctor also excused himself to tend to his duties.

"How could this have happen, everything was going so well one moment and now everything is in chaos." Lacus thought to herself.

"Kira Please be alright. Don't leave me." Tears stream down her face as she though of Kira's unknown fate.

------------------------------------------------

_Operating room_

3 hours passed

"Doctor, his pulse is rapidly declining and his blood pressure is unstable." cried nurse1.

"Get him to stabilize or we'll loose him." cried Doctor 2.

A few minutes passed while the medical team works diligently.

"How is he doing now, can we proceed with removing this metal impaled in his shoulder" questioned Doctor 1.

"Yes, doctor you may proceeded, his vitals are stable for now." answered nurse 3.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to pull out this metal now." Doctor 1 announced. Prepare to cease the bleeding immediately.

"Doctor Madison, we have a problem. We don't have enough of his blood type in the blood bank for transfusion." cried a nurse as she rushed into the operating room.

"Oh dear, he's already suffered severe blood loss and without the transfusion he won't make it." answered Doctor Madison. (Doctor 1)

"His sister is here in the hospital, maybe her blood type will match." piped up Doctor Kinomoto (doctor 2). He was the doctor who spoke to Cagalli and Lacus earlier.

"Call for her immediately" ordered Doctor Madison.

"Yes, doctor" answered nurse 3 with that she headed out.

-------------------------------------------

_Waiting Area_

"Excuse me miss would you happen to be Mr Yamato's sister?" asked nurse 3.

"Oh no. You are looking for Cagalli, why is that? She is in Room 303 with my other friend." replied Lacus.

"Mr Yamato needs blood transfusion but our blood bank are fresh out of his blood type and we hope his as his sister they will have the same blood type."

"I'll call her immediately." And Lacus rushed off to find Cagalli.

_Meanwhile in the operating room_

Klang….The metal impaled in Kira's shoulder came in contact with the metal tray after the doctors pull it out.

"Nurse clean up to the wound while I stitch it up." called Doctor Kinomoto

"Yes Doctor." replied the nurse.

"The metal piece went straight through his shoulder, luckily it didn't damaged any main blood vessel or nerves. If not he could loose the function of his left hand." said Doctor Kinomoto while he stitched up the wound.

"He had loss a lot of blood and needs transfusion badly but we only have one bag left. He won't make it if we can't find a donor quick. Let's just hope that his sister has the same blood type. What's troubling is that this particular blood type is rare." said Doctor Madison.

"The fracture in his skull is also causing internal bleeding. From the CAT scans it seems that there is a clot in the cerebrum."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli, the doctors need to see you. Kira needs a transfusion but the blood bank is out of his blood type and the doctors think you'll be a match as you are siblings." cried Lacus when she barged into Room 303.

She looked around and saw Cagalli sitting by the bed talking to Athrun who looked like he just woke up. Cagalli turn around to face Lacus.

"Athrun you're up. I'm glad but I need to borrow Cagalli now." Taking a few strides and pulled Cagalli by the arm to get her going.

Cagalli pulled back for a moment and turn to Athrun. She kissed him softly and promised to return soon then turn around and follow Lacus out the room.

"Please save Kira" mouthed Athrun softly.

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet. It will be a while before I will update the next chapter. My finals are around the corner, need to concentrate. I promise I'll update it as soon as I'm done with my finals. Till then. Please review. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Blood is thicker than Water**

"I just hope that my blood type will match" said Cagalli suddenly on their way to meet up with the nurse.

"Why would you say that, Cagalli? You and Kira are siblings, how could you not be a match" questioned Lacus shocked to hear Cagalli say that.

"Have you not ever why we both have different last names?" Cagalli looked sadly at Lacus.

"Well… yes but…Lacus trailed off

"My mum married Dad and are parents to Kira but Dad is not my biological father. My Mum remarried when I was just 3months old to Dad. My own father left my mum while she was still in pregnancy stage. Dad treats me like his own flesh and blood and love both Kira and me equally. No one ever suspected that we are step siblings as my relationship with Kira is so close." Cagalli told her story sadly.

"Now is not the time to think negatively about this, let's just hope it'll match. You both are your Mum's children after all" Lacus tried to be positive.

"I'll take a blood sample first to see if it is a match" said the nurse when they reach her.

"Now follow me" the nurse told Cagalli.

"Ah...this is good news, it's a positive match" cried the nurse when she saw the results of the test.

"I shall now draw blood for the transfusion Ms Antha. Please lay down on the bed there" the nurse instructed.

Cagalli did as she was told. She let out a breath of relieve.

"My blood matches Kira's. Kira will be alright with the transfusion" she thought.

These thoughts put her at ease and prove her relationship with Kira as siblings. Cagalli always felt like an outsider in her family, like she doesn't belong with the Yamato's. She was a Antha and was like a flaw in a otherwise perfect diamond. Although Dad and Kira never cared about her history and the fact that she is the child of her mother with another man, she still felt like a intruder in their family outings watching her Mum ,Dad and Kira happily together.

Kira treated her with respect and loved her just like any brother would. He was a year younger but people always thought that they were twins. They looked very much like each other except for hair and eye color and the fact that Cagalli was a girl and Kira a boy. But there were many people who had mistaken her for a boy, that always manage to raise her temper. Now she felt relieved that she does indeed have strong connections with Kira; through blood bond.

_5 hours later_

Finally Kira came out of the operation room. Lacus and Cagalli rushes to his side and saw him heavily bandaged, IV's stuck to his arms and a breathing mask on his face.

"Doctor is he going to be alright" asked Lacus.

"We've managed to get the metal out of his shoulder, it will recover with no permanent damage to his arm functions but scars are unavoidable. However he is still not out of danger yet"

"Why is that? I thought you said he'll recover." said Cagalli confused.

"There is a fracture in his skull and a blood clot in his cerebrum. The clot may dissolve on its own in 2 days, 2 months, 2 years, nobody really knows. I'm afraid he'll be in a coma until that clot clears up."

"There must be something you can do doctor. Couldn't you use laser or something to clear up that clot?"

"I'm afraid not. If that option could work, we would have already done it. It's too dangerous to do it in that section of the brain. Any small mistake and he'll be a vegetable."

"NO...this can't be happening" scream Lacus and then she fainted.

The news had been too hard on her. She couldn't take it or accept that she fainted.

"Nurse please tend to the miss"

The two nurse helped Lacus into a room nearby and wheeled Kira to his room.

"Have you contacted your parents and Mr. Zala's parents of their sons' condition? I don't see them around?" asked the doctor Kinomoto.

"I've tried but can't get through. Athrun's parents are away on vacation in Europe while my parents are away on a business trip in Sweden. My parents are due back in 2 days while the Zala's in another 10 days."

"I see but you should keep on trying to inform them of Mr. Yamato and Mr. Zala's condition as soon as possible."

"Mr. Yamato is in ICU unit 333" he informed Cagalli. I think the nurses would have revived Ms Clyne by now. If you would excuse me I would like to go check on your brother now."

"Thank you doctor Kinomoto for your help."

"You're welcome Ms Antha; it is my responsibility to help patients."

Cagalli step into the room on her right to see how Lacus is doing when the doctor left. Lacus was just coming around and she reached for Cagalli when Cagalli was in range.

"Tell me this isn't happening, Cagalli. This is all just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare." wept Lacus.

"I wish I could Lacus. I know this is hard on you but you have to stay strong. Would you like to come along to see Athrun with me and find out how this happen?"

"Ya. Ok" she wiped away her tears.

Cagalli helped Lacus got up and they both journey to Athrun's room.

A/N: Hi it's been some time since the last update but i'm having finals soon. This plot came out while i was bored from studying so i typed it out. So here an update. enjoy.I know itis a bit short but thats all fornowPlease R&R. Wish me luck for exams.Sigh...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ah final exams are over at last. Yeah freedom! I know its been a long time since an update but here is chapter 5 so enjoy. Thank you for waiting so patiently. Hope you will enjoy this chapter and that it is of satisfactory. So read on. Please R&R. Those of you readers who also support my other fiction 'Happily ever after' chapter 8 will be up in another few days. Meanwhile enjoy this.I know its shorter than normal but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible as well.

**Chapter 5- Unforgiven**

"Athrun are you awake? asked Cagalli attentively.

Ouh… Athrun stirs from his sleep when he heard Cagalli called his name. His mind raced. They're here. How could I tell them that all these are entirely my fault? Will they forgive me?

"Yes, I'm up Cagalli" mumble Athrun.

"How are you doing? Felling any better?" Lacus asked.

"I'm fine, just aching all over" replied Athrun.

"Athrun, I know this is hard but how did this accident happen?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun froze. "Lie to them" he thought. If they know the truth they'll never forgive you.

"We were on our way to meet you girls. I was driving and wasn't concentrating. I was fooling around with Kira and didn't notice a car that just pulled out the T-junction. Kira saw it and warned me but it was too late. I slammed the brakes but the car kept rushing forward and crashed into the other car. It was my fault. I sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant for this to happen." Athrun broke down.

Lacus was shocked to hear this. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Athrun was the cause of all these pain not that he intended to but it still happened. Kira is in a coma now because he was careless when driving. She turned around and rushed out the room without a word.

Cagalli felt her insides boil and her anger lashing out. Part of her blames Athrun but part of her also knows that he didn't mean for these to happen. But Kira is in critical condition while Athrun just suffered minor concussion and some bruise and cuts. One person her dearest brother, another a person she loves. She didn't know what exactly should she be feeling now but she couldn't face Athrun at the moment.

"I need time to think this over Athrun" with that she too turned and left.

"Cagalli please don't leave me" Athrun called out.

Cagalli paused in her stride. "I'm sorry Athrun, but I need some time to think this over. If anything happens to Kira I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you" said Cagalli quietly.

Athrun was horrified hearing her answer. But he knew it was useless. He only had himself to blame for all this. He himself wasn't sure if he could forgive his ownself if anything happened to Kira when it is his fault they are in this position. He escaped with only minor injuries but Kira is still in critical condition and in a coma.

_ICU Room 333_

Lacus stood there staring at Kira through the glass window separating them. There were various machine hooked up to him and IVs stuck to his arms. Cagalli came from behind and place a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll make it through. He's a fighter. Nothing has ever stopped him before and nothing ever will" she tried to comfort Lacus.

"I know. He never breaks his promise and he promised me to take me to Australia for the summer vacation.

"I think we should go back now. We should go and pack some of their belongings for them and get some rest ourselves. It's been a long day and we haven't eaten anything since this morning. So how about going down to the canteen and grabbing a bite."

"I'm not hungry"

"You'll need to eat to keep up your strength up. If you collapse who is going to look after Kira?"

Lacus reluctantly agreed and turn to leave with Cagalli. When they reached home, both took a shower and then tried to catch some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Amnesia**

Both Lacus and Cagalli barely slept a wink the night before. They woke up at 6 in the morning and took turns in the shower. They then grabbed a quick bite then headed to the hospital again.

They went straight to Room 333. When they entered the room, they saw Athrun there beside Kira, but the most shocking thing was Kira is awake. He and Athrun were having some sort of a conversation. Both Lacus and Cagalli were delighted to see Kira out of the coma and rushed in and hugged him.

"Cagalli, let go of me. You are squeezing me to death and miss if you don't mind so are you." cried Kira.

"Miss?" Lacus was shocked to hear Kira calling her Miss as if he didn't know her.

"Cagalli, who's your friend?" Kira asked.

"Athrun what's going on here? Why can't Kira remember Lacus?" Cagalli shot at Athrun.

"The doctors seem to think Kira is suffering from amnesia" answered Athrun.

"Hey! What amnesia? I know you are Athrun my best friend, she's Cagalli my tomboy sister and umm… her friend." replied Kira.

"Yes, Kira you still retain your older memories but your recent memories and the past 5 years are what you don't remember." explained Athrun.

"You really don't remember me, do you Kira?" asked Lacus trying hard to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry but I don't." answered Kira. His answer shattered Lacus heart.

"Are we close friends? If we are, I'm sorry" he looked at Lacus.

"KIRA, you IDIOT, Lacus is your GIRLFRIEND. You've been going steady for 3 years now." scolded Cagalli.

"My…my GIRLFRIEND?" choked Kira.(A/N: hit him in the head for forgetting Lacus)

Kira looked at Athrun for confirmation. Athrun nodded his head. Kira was speechless. He had forgotten he had a girlfriend, a beautiful one at that but he just can't remember her no matter how hard he raked his brain. In fact, on concentrating so hard to remember it is giving him a headache.

"Kira, don't force yourself." Lacus spoke up seeing Kira struggling. The memories will come back eventually. But it was obvious from the sound of her voice that Lacus was sad Kira couldn't remember her.

"How did we end up in the hospital Athrun?" Kira asked

"We met with an accident yesterday and it was all my fault"

"Don't blame yourself Athrun, I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident like you said. So don't be too hard on yourself."

"So how are you feeling Mr. Yamato" interrupted the doctor when he came in with a nurse.

"Could you please wait outside while the doctor performs a checkup on Mr. Yamato" the nurse then usher them out the room.

_Outside_

"When did he wake up? I thought the doctors say he's in a coma. People in coma don't just wake up the next day when they just went into one the day before." Cagalli started shooting questions at Athrun.

"Early this morning, around 3 am. The nurse was shocked to find him awake Even the doctors are puzzled. They think it's a miracle he woke in barely one day just like he woke up from sleep. The nurse informed me that the doctors perform a series of test and all the results came back with nothing bad, in fact his wounds are almost healed and his fracture barely seems to be there anymore. The doctors find this very puzzling but the fact still remains that the clot still haven't dissolve and is causing the memory loss. There is nothing wrong with Kira besides that.

"WOW. Kira must be a miracle child to heal that fast. Just overnight and he is all recovered. (A/N: I know the fact Kira healed so fast is ridiculous but this is a fiction so bare with me.)

"But don't think this gets you off the hook Athrun Zala" continue Cagalli.

Athrun was hurt by the last phrase but truthfully he didn't expected Cagalli to forgive him that fast and easily even though Kira is now awake and have recovered. But he did feel better now that Kira is awake and no longer in a coma because of him.

"You may come in now. The doctor is done and wishes to speak with you" the nurse opened the door and allowed them into the room.

"Its amazing the state of recovery Mr. Yamato seems to possess. The wounds he suffered should have taken him months to heal but it looks like he is all cured to me and there isn't even a scar where the metal piece pierced his shoulder. Its like he never had that wound" stated Doctor Kinomoto.

"But the problem that still remains is the blood clot in his brain still haven't dissolved. But I'm sure it will in time. There seems to be no immediate danger from that clot other than the side effect of memory loss" he continued.

"But doctor will he ever regain his memories?" asked Lacus.

"He should, with time and your help jogging it for him. Bring him to places which holds special memories and tell him of the past he's experience to help him. It might trigger the brain to remember them."

"When can I be released from the hospital, doctor?" piped up Kira from the bed.

"I'll have to retain you for a few more days for observation. I'll leave you to chat , I have to continue with my routine rounds. Good day." he walked out the door with the nurse following his wake.

"Hi, I'm Kira Yamato. You are?" Kira offered his hand to Lacus.

"I'm Lacus Clyne" accepting his hand to shake. Lacus managed a small smile.

"And Cagalli don't you stay mad at Athrun for what happened. It's an accident after all. I'm fine by the way, so you two better make up."

"Hey! don't you go ordering me around now Kira. I still your elder sister"

"Athrun how do you stand her, I really don't understand. And now could you guys fill in the blanks for me. When did I start going out with Lacus? I thought I was going out with Fllay" enquire Kira.

Both Athrun and Cagalli groan at the mention of Fllay's name.

"Kira! You broke up with her 4 years ago when that no good two timing bitch was double dating you and Ssigh" replied Cagalli shaking her fist at him.

"Now now Cagalli you don't have to get so agitated over this." Lacus tried to calm Cagalli down.

"You are dating Lacus here for the past 3 years" continued Cagalli pointing at the gentle pink haired girl.

Kira stared at the pink haired girl. "Is he really dating this pink haired beauty?" He is such a moron to not remember her. Her long flowing hair hanging loosely behind her and the double crescent hair pin held her left fringe up. Her blue orbs are mesmerizing.

They talked for a few more hours. Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus retold him his past forgotten memories hoping to get him to remember something. But he shake his head every time in response to their tales. A nurse finally came in to send them on their way saying the visiting hours are up and Athrun needs to get back to his room to take his own medication. They came to visit Kira everyday telling him past events of his forgotten memory. Kira requested to be transfer to be in the same room as Athrun since he no longer needs to be in ICU. During the girls visits Kira got to reacquaint Lacus all over again. He began to understand why he liked her before and has started to redevelop those feelings for her. Both Kira and Athrun's parents fussed over them when they returned from their trip overseas. Both set of parents were shocked with the events that happened while they were away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Fllay**

Kira and Athrun were finally released two weeks later. Lacus and Cagalli came and picked them up and send them back to their apartment.

"Here we are, Kira. You and I share this apartment since two years ago when we moved out of our parents' house." informed Athrun.

"Cool. We have our own place. What about you and Lacus, Cagalli? Where's your place or do you still live with mum and dad? asked Kira.

"It's three blocks from here you idiot" replied Cagalli. I'll show you later when we are done here."

"WOW. We live that close huh?"

"Our parents insisted on it if not they won't let us move out remember?"

"No, I don't. I'm supposed to have amnesia."

"Ya, right, you don't remember but we'll help you regain them."

"How about we show you around the university later, so you won't have trouble when you return to classes." offered Lacus.

"That's thoughtful of you Lacus, sure I'd like you to show me around" replied Kira with a smile.

When they finished cleaning up the apartment (it was very dusty since it was vacant while the guys were in the hospital) they went over to Cagalli's and Lacus's place. In Kira's view their apartment was beautifully decorated with a mixture of pink and yellow color combinations. Yellow was Cagalli's favorite color so pink must be Lacus's Kira summed up.

They went to the university grounds to show Kira where his classes were located and some important building's location (like administration block, cafeteria, library etc.) In midway, Athrun and Cagalli excused themselves, saying something about needing to go look for a Professor about an assignment leaving him alone with Lacus.

"They are doing this on purpose" as he watch Athrun and Cagalli sprint away.

"How about we go to the cafeteria to grab a bite while we wait for them?" suggested Lacus.

"I have a better idea. We get the food to go and have it out here like a picnic." suggested Kira.

"Oh… that's a great idea. It's such a lovely day today." Lacus was happy he came up with the idea.

They bought some sandwiches, juice, fruits and salad from the cafeteria then headed back out to the campus ground. They found a spot under an oak tree and settled down there to have their little picnic.

"You know Kira, we used to this often during long lunch breaks but usually I'll prepare the food instead of buying it from the cafeteria."

"Oh… really? Do you enjoy these outings very much?"

"I enjoy the time I spend with you not just these outings" replied Lacus blushing.

Kira blushed too when he heard her reply. They sat there enjoying their food and scenery while talking about old times trying to jog Kira's memories. They were happily chatting when rudely interrupted by a red head who dived at Kira suddenly.

"Kira, I'm so glad to see you" and she planted a kiss on his lips.

Kira was shocked by this girl's action and didn't know how to react. He hasn't even clearly identified this red head and there she goes kissing him.

"Fllay" he called out after looking at her carefully. "Why did you do that for?" he questioned her as he pushed her off his body.

"Well, I'm just glad to see my 'BOYFRIEND' that's all" she answered him while trying to latch on to his arms.

"But I thought we broke up already" Kira raised his eyebrow. "I'm going out with Lacus not you"

Lacus heart skipped a beat when she heard Kira say that they were doing out. This means he has accepted her once again.

"Who told you all these rubbish? When ever did we break up and who told you you're going out with that pink haired witch." her voice all shrilly.

"We did" came an answer from behind. It was Athrun and Cagalli.

"I know what you are up to Allster. You are trying to dig your way back into Kira's life now that you know he has amnesia and forgotten how you two timed him." bellow Cagalli.

"What happen to your no brain jock star, Yunna Roma Seiran." Athrun joins in the interrogation.

"You are just making those bad stories about me to break us up." Fllay cling on to Kira's arm tightly. "So you could pair him up with that witch." she pointed at Lacus.

"How could you say that about Lacus" Kira was irked that Fllay kept calling Lacus a witch. "To me Lacus is an angel on earth. If you go on calling her that Fllay, its either you please leave or we're leaving" Kira warned and made a grab for Lacus's hand.

"Kira…..why do you treat me so? They are the ones lying to you. You and I are meant to be together until they came along." Fllay tried to snake her way around the truth again.

"That's enough Fllay. I've known Athrun all my life and Cagalli's my sister, why would they lie to me. Stop bad mouthing them and Lacus. Come Lacus, we're leaving. Athrun, Cagalli, you coming? Kira had enough of Fllay's hurtful words.

The foursome walked away leaving Fllay standing there shocked and her mouth opened.

A/N: Sorry this late. I meant to put this up last week but was too tired when I came back from my trip. It is a bit short but I'll put up the next chapter soon (in a few days time). Meanwhile enjoy. Review and comments appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's posted a bit later than promised but anyway it's up now. So enjoy. Please R&R.

**Chapter 8-Troublesome and Persistent**

"What's her problem? How dare she call Lacus a witch when she herself is a bitch." fumed Cagalli.

"She is scheming to win Kira back with her lies and deceit. She thought that Kira suffering from amnesia will forget all her unfaithfulness and give her a second chance to attach back to him again then leach off his money again." said Athrun.

"What do you mean leach off my money?" asked Kira curiously.

"That Fllay Allster only dated you for money Kira. She always comes up with excuses to borrow money from you or persuade you to buy expensive stuff for her. The money she borrowed is never returned and you being kind and her boyfriend never asked her to pay you back. But the money she borrowed, she spends it on her other boyfriends and luxury items."

"Ooo… I see"

"Let's not talk about all these unhappy memories anymore" Lacus suddenly voice up after being quiet for so long. "All these are in the past so we should move on and look forward to a happy future."

---------------------------------------------------

After returning to classes, Kira was reintroduced to his friends. Some are childhood friends like Miri, Tolle and Sai which he remembers but others are the friends such as Yzak, Dearka and Nicol which he met when he first came to the university are new to him. Kira had no problem catching up in his classes; he is after all the best student in his year. His mingle with his friends and getting along fine, everyone is helping him to remember his past. The only problem is with Fllay, she seems to be stalking Kira every where. Showing up at the most inconvenient of times and often causing rude interruptions and embarrassing moments cause Kira to evade her. She had clearly not given up on Kira but Kira found her persistence troublesome and annoying. To the expense of Kira and Fllay, the gang find it hilarious to see Kira running off when ever Fllay's insight. Sometimes it was plain rude of Kira to just walk off, cutting Fllay in mid sentence when she on rare occasions got close enough to Kira to start a conversation.

Even with such cold shoulder treatment, Fllay refuse to give up. Since her strategies and approach fail to achieve any effect, Fllay resorted to even more drastic measures. She would stalk Kira to and from classes and pounce on him with every chance she gets. Whenever she successfully clings on to any part of Kira's body, she become almost impossible to pry off like a leach. It would take two or three person to unattach her from Kira. And to make matters worst, she even rent a room in one of the neighbors' apartment to spy on Kira. Kira even caught her once peeping trough the bathroom window when he was taking a shower. All hell broke loose that day; Kira threw everything within reach at the window and broke it. He ended up having to pay for the repairs. But the most annoying thing how ever is the fact that even when Kira goes out on dates with Lacus, Fllay is never far behind and is always trying to foil everything.

--------------------------------------------

"Kira, you should go talk some sense into Fllay." on one of their dates. Kira had started going out with Lacus once again and had grown to love her again like he once did before his accident.

"I don't think she'll listen. I've tried talking to her but every thing I said went in the right ear and out the left." replied Kira.

"I don't feel comfortable with her hanging around all the time and truthfully I find it a bit troublesome that she keeps following us around on our dates." Lacus who was usually a very patient person and can tolerate any rudeness or insult thrown at her was also getting wary of Fllay's actions.

Fllay who was not far behind heard this. "Yes…" she thought in triumph. I finally got that witch. She'll soon show her true colors and when Kira sees her for who she really is, he'll come back to my open arms. A feral grin drawn across her face. Fllay never believe anyone could be as kind and pure as Lacus, she thinks Lacus is only pretending in front of everyone to get people to like her.

-----------------------------------------

Kira sent Lacus home after their date. Wishing each other good night, Kira then kissed Lacus on the cheek like he always do. When he turned to leave, Lacus held him back.

"Kira Cagalli's not going to be home tonight, would you like to come in? You could stay over if you like."

Kira and Lacus's relationship was progressing well but Kira never expected it to grow into something more intimate so fast. True he occasionally do fantasies about Lacus and him but never expected Lacus to be so bold to take the relationship one step further. Seeing Kira hesitating, Lacus pulled Kira into a passionate lip locking kiss which he returns most passionately also.

Seeing Lacus and Kira lip lock, Fllay was furious. She sprint across the pavement and up the steps and pulled Kira away from the kiss.

"I've warned you witch, stay away from my Kira" Fllay yelled at Lacus.

"Fllay, since when have I belonged to you." Kira asked instead.

"But… but… Kira!" Fllay stutter.

"Enough is enough, Fllay. You have to accept that you and I are no longer together and the one I choose is Lacus. Now please stop following me around and move back to your own home." with that Kira lead Lacus into the apartment and slam the door at Fllay's face.

Fllay stared at Kira, horrified at what he just said. She slowly turned around and went back to her room at Kira's neighbor's apartment which she rented. She'll wait for Kira to return and persuade him again. She just couldn't stand loosing Kira to Lacus.

"NO, I will not lose to that pinked haired witch." she said with determination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Love Rekindle **

_Kira and Athrun's Apartment_

"Cagalli would you like some coffee?" asked Athrun, as he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Um... Ok." Cagalli looked up from her assignment papers.

She heard Athrun rummaging around in the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later holding two mugs. He handed her one mug which she accepted.

"Thanks" and she took a sip.

Athrun sat across from her and looked at his own mug. He had been meaning to talk to Cagalli about the incident but they have been avoiding the topic.

"Cagalli" Athrun tried to start the conversation.

Cagalli set down her mug and looked at Athrun.

"I've missed you Athrun" she leap of the couch and latch herself on to Athrun.

Athrun who was still holding his mug spill coffee on both of them. "Now look what've you made me do?" He held up the half empty mug. He set down the mug and then held on to Cagalli. "I've missed you too Cagalli. Let's make up. I promise to be careful next time. I'll never allow bad things to happen to Kira ever again. Forgive me this one time."

Cagalli's reply to him was a kiss on the mouth with full passion which he returned hungrily. When they broke off the kiss, they were panting for breath.

"You should go take a shower and change out of those dirty clothes" said Athrun looking down at their coffee stained clothes.

"Yeah, I should." She took off her blouse there and then. An action which surprised Athrun. "Maybe you would like to take it with me" she smiled slyly and headed to the bathroom.

Athrun's jaw dropped open. Cagalli was extremely inviting and he was tempted.

"Does this mean he is forgiven?" he wondered.

He got up and headed to the bathroom. The door was left unlocked and he could hear the shower running. He carefully stepped into the bathroom. Cagalli's head pop from behind the shower curtain.

"What's taking you so long, Athrun? Are you coming in or not?" she asked.

She held out her hand to him and he accepted it. He was drench while still fully clothed. Athrun pulled Cagalli into a hug. He missed her so much. To hold her once again in his arms was heaven.

"You forgive me?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she questioned him back.

"Yes" he answered tentively.

"I know it wasn't your fault but I just couldn't accept it at that time. I wanted to blame someone for all that's happen. You were there so……." she trailed off.

"But this last month when we are apart from each other, I found that I'm always thinking of you." she help him take off his shirt and lip lock with him. Her hands descend and started to rid him of his trousers.

They stay in the showers for over an hour, appeasing each others pleasure. They then proceeded to Athrun's bed and continued. Their assignments lay forgotten on the table and their minds so filled with each other that nothing else mattered any more.

----------------------------------------

_Lacus and Cagalli's Apartment_

"Are you sure you want me to stay over Lacus. I can leave you know, after things settle down and when I'm definite that Fllay's gone." he sat on the couch.

"Kira, you remind me of the first time I invited you to stay over."

"You mean this is not the first time" splutter Kira clearly shocked with the information. "Lacus in the past, how far did we go into our relationship" a shade of pink appeared on his cheek.

"Um… let's just say you were my first" answered Lacus barely above a whisper.

Kira swallowed hard. He had no idea that he and Lacus were in such a stage in their relationship. It would mean Lacus would also be his first. (his eyes grew wide and blush furiously at that thought) He never even reached that stage of intimacy even back when he dated Fllay. Ok so he does fantasize about being with Lacus (who wouldn't, with Lacus's perfect figure) but never dream it would be so soon and what more was having done it before and forget about ever doing it.

He is not sure he is ready to bring their relationship to such a level. True as it maybe, in the past he and Lacus are at such a stage but here and now, he is not ready. To him he had just known Lacus barely more than a month but everybody around him is telling what a perfect couple they were before the accident. Lacus was understanding of his condition and agreed to take things slow and get to know each other slowly along the way. But this is too fast, staying over night….

"Kira, I've made up the spare room for you it's the third on the left and the bathroom is the second door on the right, if you need to use it" she called out, bringing Kira out of his thoughts.

"Ow... we're sleeping in separate rooms." He was happy and yet disappointed to hear that. "That was close. I'm thinking too much. Lacus is not that type of person. I'm so stupid to even think of that." Kira scolded himself.

"Ok. Thanks Lacus. I'll be a minute" he called out to Lacus.

He walked down the hallway and glanced at the walls. It was filled with photographs.

Photographs of all four of them hanging out, the two girls, each girl with Athrun and him respectively and pictures of Athrun and him. In the photographs, he can see that he and Lacus are very happy and close just like what everyone says. The pictures are filled with happy moments of their time together. He reached the room and peer inside. The room was not like the rest of the house decorated in pink and yellow. It was decorated in a mixture of blue and green. There were also two single beds, a cupboard, a dresser and a bed stand for each bed.

"Wow. You gals are sure prepared for having friends over huh?"

"Well since this apartment has three rooms, Cagalli and I wanted to share it with Mir but she had other accommodations so instead we kept as a spare room. So now this room is used to entertain friends like Mir, Luna or Meyrin when we have sleepover. Tonight, it will be you."

A/N: That's all for chapter 9. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with sch work. But it's up now so plz R&R.


End file.
